We will survive
by Takane-theory-of-happiness
Summary: el 11 de septiembre es algo que nunca se olvida, y el vivirlo es peor, perder a la gente que amas por ello, realmente es la peor forma de ver un infierno /AU, algo ooc, POV Stan/


**HEY, aquí la user con otro fic tragico (?) BUEH, realmente esto lo escribí el 10 de septiembre por lo del 11, realmente es algo que deja marcado aunque yo no haya vivido en esa ciudad, so... quería intentar hacer algo con eso y south park, usare el punto de vista de Stan, así que sera un AU yvy espero y lo disfruten de este cortito fic /3**

* * *

Eh aquí, tumbado en una cama, rodeada de 4 paredes blancas sin vida, realmente no recuerdo como es que quede aquí, tan solo recuerdo gritos, sangre, fuego... a mis amigos morir... ah... ya recuerdo... Había salido con unos amigos al world trade center, el clima era como siempre, algo cálido y frío, realmente no se para que fuimos a ese lugar siendo apenas las 8 am si recuerdo, realmente ahora me arrepiento de todo los ánimos que me dieron para ir. Apenas entramos sentí un escalofrío con mi cuerpo, _algo estaba mal_. Pero lo ignore, como siempre. Les seguí a donde iban sin saber, reían, sonreían, nos encontramos con otro grupo del salón, me encontré con mi pareja, estaba feliz. Aunque aquel estruendo nos asusto, ¿que ocurría?. Ya no importaba, a pesar de a ver corrido hacia la salida mas cercana como el oficial nos decía, fui inútil.

_Cuando me di cuenta, todo estaba oscuro, mis cuerpo se sentía aplastado, de forma de querer matarme._

Escuche una voz, logre reconocerlo, era butters, quien pedía ayuda, decía que no podía respirar... que su boca tenia un sabor metálico... necesitaba ayuda... Trate de moverme, pero sentí un agudo dolor en mi vientre, ¿que era? no podía ver... todo estaba oscuro... logre escuchar llantos y voces que pedían ayuda, entre ellas, logre escuchar la de ella, su dulce voz quebrada, tembloroso y rota, tenia miedo; mi corazón dolía, quería tomarle la mano y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no seria capaz de mentirle... no ahora.

-h-hey... quien s-sigue vivo?...- me anime hablar, tratando de no dejar escuchar mi voz quebrada y temblorosa gracias al llanto -y-yo sigo vivo...- logre escuchar la voz de token tratando de parecer animado, pude escuchar un murmullo nervioso, ese era tweek -tch... me sorprende...que c-creas que morí...- escuche al irónico de tucker, escuche mas murmullos, kyle, butters, esther, y de ella... de wendy, no me gustaba escucharla así. Pero... y kenny? clyde? realmente no me importaba cartman, pero... donde estaban? no lograba escuchar algo que me dijera de ellos. -oigan... d-donde esta kenny... y... clyde?... n-no los escucho...- no escuche nada por varios segundos, solo un tosido leve -a..aquí estoy...- logre escuchar a clyde, pero solo a el, habían muerto un gran amigo, realmente me valía un carajo lo que a cartman le pasaban, logre escuchar una pequeña risita -par-rece que... cartman murió... si muriera... por lo menos estaré feliz...- aquello me dio un vuelvo en el corazón, por que Kyle decía eso? VAMOS A VIVIR! ... o al menos eso pensaba.

-e-escuchen... no dejan de hablar... así sabremos quien m-muere...- solo se escucharon pequeño "si" a mi idea, realmente nadie quería saber quien moría, pero ninguno pidió estar en aquella situación. A pesar de todos prometer aquello se escuchaba un gran silencio -...p-pronto...saldremos...v-verdad...?...- no logre distinguir bien aquella voz, pero pensaría que fue la de Esther, se escuchaba totalmente quebrada. Nadie respondió.

Pasaron minutos... horas... no lo sabía, sentía que ya había pasado una eternidad, tan solo escuchaba a mis amigos decir que ya no podían, preferían morir, a pesar de ello ¿y Wendy? ¿seguía viva? ¿por que no hacia algún ruido? -...w-wendy... a-aun vi...ves..?... - pregunte con voz cansada, nunca me respondió, se había a un lugar mejor, tan solo llore en silencio.

Al par de horas logre escuchar como amigos decían que estaban muriendo, todos los estábamos... Posiblemente, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Tucker llorar por la muerte de Tweek, pero fue la peor de todas... grito, se quejo, lloro... no quería morir aquel pobre chico, pero no pidio sufrir de esta manera... Nadie lo pediría...

El silencio se volvió el mismo infierno, nadie hacia un ruido, no podía ver nada, el fin se acercaba, era lo mas posible... tal vez... ya era hora de rendirse y cerrar los ojos para no abrirlo jamas, seria mejor, mis amigos estaban muertos...

Comencé a cerrar mis ojos, sentía como el cansancio me comía, antes de darme cuenta me había quedado dormido. Pero unos golpes me despertaron. Después de tanto tiempo, la luz me ilumino el rostro, aquella luz me cegó por un momento hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, ahí fue cuando pude ver la masacre de mis amigos, pero me equivoque... tucker y kyle seguían vivos, note como comenzaron a despertar por la luz, note como personas tratan de ayudarnos a salir a la superficie, fui el primero en salir de aquel infierno... ahí fue cuando vi que aquellas 2 grandes torres... solo eran escombro en el suelo a montón... supuse que miles murieron...

Era triste saber que de 11 solo salieran 3, era devastador el tan solo pensarlo, pero ahora lo importante era nuestra condición... viviríamos? Eso me preguntaba y ahora me pregunto si realmente merecíamos vivir, a pesar que han pasado un par de días desde que nos sacaron, nosotros 3 siempre nos lo preguntamos... ¿Merecemos vivir?

El mundo es un lugar cruel.


End file.
